M1A1 Carbine
M1A1 Carbine is a semi-automatic rifle in CrossFire. Overview The M1A1 Carbine is a semi-automatic carbine. It is the paratrooper version of the M1 Carbine, as evidenced by its folding stock. The M1 Carbine was the second most issued rifles after the M1 Garand for the U.S. military during World War II. They were made by Inland, a division of General Motors. Both the M1 and M1A1 Carbine use .30 Carbine, and were designed to replace the M1911 to provide more firepower for NCOs, machinegunners, and paratroopers who don't need a full-sized rifle. The M1A1 Carbine was never intended to be a frontline weapon. It was used by paratroopers who were in favor of its versatility and lightweight, better than current existing M1911 for airborne operations. Performance This weapon is good for neutralizing the enemy with countable shots. It has a moderate firepower, high accuracy, low recoil, and lightweight. Because it is a semi-automatic weapon, its firing rate depends on the shooter's trigger finger. 'Advantages' * Moderate damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Low recoil. * Lightweight. * Fast drawing time. 'Disadvantages' * No rate of fire. (requires rapid tapping LMB.) * Long reloading time. Tips and Tactics * Rapidly clicking the LMB. Because this gun doesn't have firing speed (since it is a semi-automatic rifle), players are still able to make this weapon as deadly as a full automatic rifle by rapidly clicking the LMB. But by doing so, you can lose some of its accuracy. However, as long as you can manage to click about 3 shots/sec, the accuracy can be retained. * Hold LMB and Enter button. This trick isn't useful at normal mode, HMX instead better, if the player is a camper, just hold enter button and then hold LMB, the weapon will fire like a "true" automatic rifle, but be careful, when player do this, it's hard to aim. It also useful for player who don't want his/her computer mouse easily broken. Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF West * CF Korea * CF Español Media Images= M1A1 Carbine RD2.png|Render M1A1 Carbine RD1.png|Side view M1A1CarbineHUD.png|HUD m1a1_jp_w.jpg|HUD & World view |-| Videos= CF M1A1 Carbine CrossFire - M1A1 Carbine - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Indonesia M1A1 Cal. 30 Carbine Trivia * The M1A1 Carbine was used during World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. * The M1A1's short magazine in-game actually holds only 15 rounds in real life. In the early part of WW2, the M1 and M1A1 Carbines only had 15 round mags. The select-fire M2 Carbine that came out late in the war featured a 30 round magazine, and older M1 Carbines needed modifications to use the 30 round mags. * True to life, the M1A1 Carbine in CF often takes more than three bullets to take down an enemy. Its .30 Carbine round was only slightly more powerful than the Colt 1911's .45 ACP round, and therefore the carbine lacked stopping power at long range; as noted by WW2 soldiers who used it in battle. * CF Philippines released this weapon for a very short amount of time back in 2012, before it was removed. It hasn't returned since. External links *M1 carbine at Wikipedia. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Rifle Category:Battle Rifle